1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock wave sterilizer for sterilizing fluid or liquid food including various juices, cooling beverage, milk, yogurt, and so forth.
2. Description of Related Art
A thermal sterilization method and a high pressure sterilization method are known as means for sterilizing these kinds of food. In the thermal sterilization method, food is heated at a predetermined temperature through a thermal conduct so that the food can be sterilized. In the high pressure sterilization method, food is subjected to a high pressure, typically hundreds to thousands times atmospheric pressure to be sterilized.
However, the thermal sterilization method, results in degeneration of protein in food because of heating. In addition, thermally sterilized food sometimes emits a smell unique to thermal sterilization. On the other hand, a conventional apparatus for the high pressure sterilization method is large, and its sterilizing ability is poor since the apparatus is incapable of performing successive sterilization.